


“Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.”

by Flamebearrel



Category: Minecraft: Story Mode - Fandom
Genre: Actually his full name is Gordon Zalzabon Icktar but shh, Based on the one choice where Romeo can live, Gen, I made a headcanon just so the Warden can live, I really need to stop capitalizing the Warden, I’m horrible why am I writing Minecraft fanfiction, S2E5 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamebearrel/pseuds/Flamebearrel
Summary: After the Warden’s so-called death at Xara’s hands, he finds himself still alive... but in dire need of assistance. And who can help him better than his former boss?





	“Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in three days? Woah, I feel fast-

Groaning, twisting in his spot on the cold floor, the warden sulked. He ran his fingers over the cold metal bars of his cage. At the moment, all he wanted was to eat something. No, scratch that. All he wanted was to get out of there.

  
It wasn’t his fault he was trapped, not completely. The last thing the warden remembered was that Xara had shot him through the chest with a perfectly placed arrow, presumably causing his demise. But what she didn’t realize was that the Admin had long ago prohibited death from weapons. Respawning conditions were set, and anyone who tried to get themselves an “easy way out” ended up stuck in a cage, waiting to be released and judged.

  
Except he was never released. There was mass havoc going on in the prison, and everyone had left, and now the warden-

  
 _No,_ he reminded himself, _I’ve been demoted. I’m not “The Warden” anymore. It’s just… Gordon, now._

  
Now _Gordon_ was trapped forever, unable to unlock the door, and without food he wouldn’t be able to last for much longer. Sighing, he continued to stare at the wall. It wasn’t as if there was much else to do, anyway-

  
But suddenly an all-too-familiar voice sounded behind him.

  
“Guess there really _is_ someone here still.”

  
“ADMIN!” Gordon squeaked, immediately tensing, refusing to turn around and possibly face the wrath of his superior. In a desperate attempt to save his skin he fumbled, “Sir I am so, so sorry, they got away, but- I can go after them again! I can- I can stop them, I’ll-”

  
The Admin simply opened the iron door and pulled him out.

  
“Tha- Thank you sir, I promise I won’t disappoint-” It was then that he decided to look at his boss.

  
Clothes that were definitely not armor, skin that was definitely not soot-gray, eyes that were definitely not glowing bloodthirstily red…

  
He was not the same.

  
Gordon backed up suddenly, shocked. “What is this…? Some kind of joke…?”

  
The Admin glanced down at his battered outfit and hesitated, before shaking his head. “Nope. It’s no joke.”

  
“Then would you care to explain what even _happened_ to you?”

  
Watching his former underling loot through a nearby chest, the Admin answered, “What do you _think_? It’s pretty obvious I- I lost…” There was a sigh. “I lost my powers.”

  
Gordon stopped. “Wh- how- then why are you here?”

  
“...To give you an apology.”

  
“What?”

  
“Well okay yeah, I actually was heading to Xara’s but the Institute was on the way, so-”

  
“No, no no no,” the smaller man interrupted, gently rubbing his hand over his monocle to make sure he was seeing straight. “What in Notch’s name are you trying to prove?”

  
Turning away, the red-haired Craftian began to move towards the exit. “All I’m going to say is that I was let off from any punishment for my misdeeds, and the only thing left to do is fix them. I’m not gonna fight you. I just need to apologize to my old friend and all of you can do whatever you want to me.”

  
Gordon stared down at the flint and steel he had just pulled out of the chest.

  
“So you’re saying I could… even kill you.”

  
A shrug was the Admin’s only response. “If you want to,” he muttered.

  
One more glance at the flame-sparking weapon. Then Gordon forced a smile. “Don’t worry. I wouldn’t do that.”

  
But he pocketed the flint and steel anyway.

  
“Now then,” he continued, following the battered Craftian out the exit. “How are we going to get to Xara? What’s your plan, Admin?”

  
“That’s not my name.”

  
“Then… what is-”

  
“Romeo.”

  
Gordon could hardly hold in his laughter at such an out-of place name as they walked into the maze. “Okay, okay... You know, maybe it really is time for formal introductions.”

  
“Hello, Romeo. My name is Gordon.”


End file.
